


Hit the Dirt!

by SailorMarelda



Series: Lightning Bug [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Immortals After Dark - Kresley Cole, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Death, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Resurrection, Space Battles, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMarelda/pseuds/SailorMarelda
Summary: After Hawk Moth's defeat, Ladybug and her team came to the call of Phenïx, better known as:Nïx the Ever-KnowingPredeterminationally-abled Proto-ValkyrieLeader of the VertasGoddess of Accessions(Approval Pending)Match-MakerOne thing Marinette wished she had the courage to do: tell Jon how she really feels about him; as Armageddon was at hand.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent
Series: Lightning Bug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to read the tags. If I'm missing tags/warnings please let me know. Hopefully, I don't need to give Trigger warnings.
> 
> Again, it goes without saying, I don't own any rights to the characters/worlds within this story. They obviously belong to their respective creators/writers/companies.
> 
> Again, thanks to ozmav for starting this crossover fandom/ship that some of us can't seem to escape (not that we want to) from.
> 
> Again, thank you to the wonderful people of the internet for filling it up with information, without which I couldn't write stuff (unless I leave the house and go to a library (when they aren't closed due to what's occurring))! I couldn't have written any of my stories without the resources of Wikipedia and Fandom sites, Thesuarus.com/Dictionary.com, and general internet searches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final battle spread across multiple dimensions. Will Ladybug and her comrades succeed in saving and preserving the universe's very existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krona is one of the extra-terrestrial villains in the DC Universe. You can find out more about him through the official websites and fandom wiki.  
> It was either him or using Darkseid or Brainiac. I was even contemplating using Thanos to get this story done.
> 
> N.B. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Robin and Superboy are around 17/18 years old.

Ladybug was tired. The battlefield, on the dusty red plain (that wasn’t Mars) of a different dimension, was a cacophony of noise, clashing swords, energy blasts, explosions. How long they had been fighting? She wasn’t sure. She was still confused as to how she ended up here. But then, life hadn’t been normal since she was thirteen years old, nearly five years before, when she opened a mysterious box that was left on her bedroom desk, and a magical charm wielding villain started terrorising the residence of Paris. 

To top it off, it appeared that the long-lost New Orleans’ branch of her family, on her father’s side, were the offspring of Gods. Somewhere in her family history, she is the descendent of the ancient deities, Wóden and Freya. Which isn’t a big stretch of the imagination, considering she wields the power of Creation. Besides sharing eye and hair colouring with some of her eccentric female relatives, though it could be argued that her raven locks come from her Asian ancestry, Marinette did not share the preternatural fey-like appearance of her aunts and cousins, nor their speed, strength, shriek or ability to derive sustenance from lightning. She only had supernatural powers as Ladybug. Other than that, she was a normal, mortal, Franco-Chinese Parisian fashion prodigy teenager.

Although Marinette believed that she didn’t have any of the Valkyries’ physical or metaphysical characteristics, she felt beloved by them non-the-less. Even though she was nearly eighteen years old and fighting in a trans-dimensional, intergalactic battle at present, according to her sweet, if slightly deranged, Aunt [Nïx](https://immortalsafterdarkiad.fandom.com/wiki/Nix), she still hadn’t hit ‘puberty’ yet. “Things will grow in places that you didn’t have before, my Little Lightning Bug,” Nïx told Marinette, pinching the teen's cheeks as if she was a toddler to be cooed over, and gazed at her with vacant golden eyes.

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

Incapacitating the enemy soldier before her, Ladybug had a moment to look round to gauge the condition of her comrades. The [_Vertas_ ](https://immortalsafterdarkiad.fandom.com/wiki/Vertas)forces were scattered. Not all could travel to this plain to do battle with Krona and his evil cohorts. Both sides had their forces spread out thinly across multiple battles, across multiple plains of existence. And the Vertas numbers weren’t as plentiful as the enemy's.

Nïx had been inconsolable prior to the battle. As the Goddess of Accessions ( _approval pending_ ), she had been actively steering the forthcoming apocalypse in the good 'guys' favour, as they hadn’t had an [Accession](https://immortalsafterdarkiad.fandom.com/wiki/Accession) win in a while. Unlike previous Accession, which was more of a period of time when mystical events took place in order to ‘thin’ the immortal herd, this was turning out to be one last win-takes-all battle scenario. Deep down Marinette feared for that this maybe the last Accession anyone will have, good or evil. Even the kwamis were quietly anxious. Armageddon was at hand.

She could see some of her Miraculous Teammates, aunts and members of the Justice League still battling their foes but flashes of red drew her gaze to her right. Far-off in the distance she could see Superboy engaged in battle with [Krona](https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Krona), the young hero unable to break through the ancient being’s forcefield. Krona raised his hand and swiped down. Superboy slammed into the dusty red ground hard, as if swatted by an invisible hand, hurt and dazed. 

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

Superboy rolled to his side and groggily got to his knees, hand raised to support his shaking head, trying to clear the confusion from his head injury. He wasn’t sure where his father was. Superman had fallen under Krona’s onslaught, witnessed by his son, which enraged the teen hero, making him reckless and stupid (as Robin would berate him) as he blindly charged at Krona.

Still disorientated he tried to regain his footing but only manage to straighten on to his knees. Looking up, his vision suddenly cleared, and his heart sang at the sight before him. Ladybug was OK. As they made eye-contact, he smiled but his brain was slow to realise all was not well with the heroine. Ladybug’s eyes widened in shock and fear; her face paling beneath her domino mask, a hand out stretched as if in warning, her body turned to him and tensed as if to make a dash for him. 

Pain sliced across his neck; his blood gushing out of his severed jugular. Weakly he reached up as if confused as to why he felt blood running down his neck. Looking to Ladybug, his vision dimming, sapphire eyes turned silver and (his mind must be playing tricks on him) lightening flashed in them. 

_It’s alright_. _She’s OK._ He was happy; his last thought on the girl he loved (but she didn’t know that).

🦸🦸🦸🦸🦸🦸🦸

Ladybug’s heart skipped at the scene before her. A disorientated Superboy trying to get back up; Krona landing behind him, smiling at the defenceless hero’s back. As the villain came to Superboy’s back, Ladybug could feel her body tense to rush to the pair. Time seemed to slow; stretching out a hand as if to warn Superboy, her body lurching forward, she watched as Krona reach round and tore out the throat of the half-Kryptonian superhero.

Marinette felt as if someone had reached into her chest, clenched her heart in a fist and tore it out of her chest. She gasped, her mind unable to reconcile the gruesome death before her.

 _Jon! NO!_ her mind screamed.

“No,” she whimpered. “NNNOOO!!!!” she screamed her anger, pain and rage. All around her bodies fell at her scream morphed into a… Valkyrie shriek.

⚡🐞⚡🐞⚡🐞⚡

As Marinette bore witness to the heartlessness of Krona, a voice broke through the comms system that all members of the Vertas was issued, prior to deployment.

“Testing. One, Two, Three, testing. Is this thing on? Hello, Vertas forces, ‘tis I, Nïx, your Goddess of Accession…

“Approval pending,” a masculine voice in the background yelled, amongst the sounds of Valkyrie shrieks and gunfire.

“Shh, Badger!” Nïx admonished the interruption. “What was I saying?... Oh, yes. Vertas forces, everyone, cover your ears and hit the dirt…Right about…NOW!” and the comms went dead. No one questioned the eccentric _Ever-Knowing_ , with the exception of her Valkyrie sisters, and dove to the ground, covering their ears as they did so. A shriek erupted, so powerful it was felt throughout the dimensions, bursting enemy auditory factories, driving them demented. But this noise was the least of their worries.

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

Chat Noir looked up from his position to see his adversary staggered, clutching at its head, blood pouring from under its claws. Turning his head, Chat could see Ladybug standing, body ridged, head thrown back, eyes closed, tears streaming from her mask, as she shrieked her pain to the sky. Out of nowhere she was struck by lightning. Multiple lightning bolts engulfed her.

 _Marinette! NO!_ Adrien’s mind screamed, witnessing her death. But the lightning did not stop. Squinting at the onslaught, Adrien’s eyes adapted to the radiance and could see the outline of Marinette. Her chin falling to her chest. Slowly her head raised and looked to the enemy before her. He watched as Marinette flung her arms out and her head snapped back. The lightning flew outwards to her family, incinerating anything in its path. As it connected with her aunts and cousins, they too basked in the energy, euphoric in the warmth of the lightning, and began smiting their enemies.

Chat Noir could not comprehend what he was watching. Returning his gaze his heart lurched as Marinette was no longer there. The shrieking had stopped, the lightning gone, and silence had fallen. Dropping his hands, Chat Noir pushed himself of the ground, to stare dumbfoundedly at the battlefield before him. The enemy decimated, his allies rallying, confused at the abrupt end of the battle.

A wail of despair broke through his bewilderment. Spinning round to follow the sound, Chat Noir looked passed the spot he last saw Marinette. Superman clutching the still, bloodied body of his son, rocking the young hero in his arms, wailing. Chat Noir darted forward hoping that what his hearing, sight and smell was telling him wasn’t true. _Superboy…Jon can’t be dead_ , he thought, denying that such a vivacious spirit could be gone from this world.

As he was closing in on father and son, someone else was racing to the pair from the other side. Robin fell to his knees before his friend, reaching out but only catching up that any medical assistance would be obsolete. Superboy’s eyes were opened but staring sightlessly. Robin closed the unseeing eyes and sat, bowing his head, unable to comprehend that his best friend was gone. Chat Noir slowed his approach. His breathing laboured.

The comms crackled to life, Batman’s voice growled, “Superman, come in. Robin? Report.” Neither responded, lost as they were in their grief. Chat Noir swallowed the lump in his throat, wheeled around and stepped away, reaching up to activate his comms link. “Batman, it’s Chat. Most of us are fine but Superboy…” Chat drew in a ragged breath. “…he’s gone. Ladybug and Krona disapp…” he cut off as his whole body jerked in reaction as a crack of thunder rang out. Everyone was momentarily blinded by the sudden bolt of light. Chat swirled around looking to the clear sky. Far above a black figure was fighting off a creature of light. They disengaged, putting distance between the other.

🐱👤🦸👓⚡👓🦸🐱👤

Krona felt fear for the first time in billions of years. Before him was a creature who may just be a danger to him. Her skin glowed so brightly it looked like molten bright sliver, her white hair floated in waves from her body, carried on the current of electric emanating from within her. At first, he thought her a pitiful mortal bearing feeble magical trinkets, thinking she was of the calibre to stand against supreme beings. That is what he thought until she watched him kill the Kryptonian welp. Then somehow the lightning transformed her into the tool of his death. 

His force fields were holding but having to ward off such a powerful foe his energy was dwindling. The paladin before him slowly raised her right arm out to the side. Her hand reached out as if to grasp the handle of something. As she did so, light shot out and solidified into a sword of electricity. She flew up above him. Krona raised his arms as if to ward her off. She dove at him, sword clasped with both hands, position to thrust into his blacken heart beneath the forcefield. His forcefield remained in tack but the sword was imbedded into it as she rode him down to the ground below them.

The force of the impact kicked up a dust cloud. When the dust cleared all watched as the being that use to be Ladybug reached down to haul Krona’s small body up into the air above her with one hand, the sword in the other, poised to strike the killing thrust.

The small form of Krona weakly thrashed in the steady grip, clawed at the hand restraining him, his powers ineffectual against the paladin’s might. He raged at her in all the languages of the universe, some extinct for billions of years. 

“You may strike me down, but I shall conquer this universe. All the universes. And I shall succeed in my mission. You will not deny me my mission.”

The unblinking creature raised a brow. “Oh, and what is that?” multiple feminine voices asked from her mouth.

“To see the beginning of time. To see the Big Bang!” he screamed in frustration.

“All that you have set in motion in the past; the wars you have caused; the realities that have been created yet snuffed out due to your mistake; all this evil, because you are nosey?” Krona glared at his captor.

“I can tell you precisely what is at the beginning of time,” she informed him. Drawing him close to her face, he winced against the radiance of her skin, the lightning dancing in her formless eyes.

“Me.” Then he saw it; infinity in her eyes, all the ages held in that one gaze. His mind couldn’t conceive it all, he began to shriek in terror. Dropping the pathetic creature to the ground, the paladin in Ladybug’s body stared down dispassionately at Krona as he flailed about, running his clawed fingers down his face, shredding the skin, but unresponsive to the pain. “Goddess of Creation,” he babbled, over and over again, unblinking, his gaze vacant. The paladin’s face twisted in disgust. She pivoted away and came up short as she saw her audience. 

Then she saw _him_ through the crowd, lying in his father’s arms. The father’s head bent, face unseen; flash of diamonds sparkled as tears fell from his face on to his child’s unnaturally pale, unresponsive face. Death had winged him away. Rage consumed her. Swinging round she strode back to the creature still writhing on the ground. Sword coming into a two-hand grip, she raised it above her head, ready to plunge it into Superboy’s killer…

“STOP!”

🐞⚡🐞⚡🐞⚡🐞

“STOP!” The paladin halted but held her stance, her sword suspended over the broken creature at her feet, like the Sword of Damocles. “Ladybug, stop!” Chat Noir implored.

“Why should I?” the being possessing his friend asked. He looked around. Her family were cheering her on. Superman was still lost in his grief. He looked to Robin, who scowled, eager to see the end of their enemy. He beseeched, “It isn’t right, Robin. Ladybug is not in full control. She won’t be able to handle it afterwards.” The two regarded each other for a moment.

Sighing, Robin got up. Stared down at his friend, who should be jumping around cheering at the victory, instead all there was, was quiet. He walked away, moving towards Chat Noir and the being that was about to avenge his friend’s death for him.

Passing Chat, he said nothing. Coming to her side, Robin gently but a hand under her wrists to stay her actions. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, “Justice. Not vengeance.” She shuddered and dropped her hands, the sword disappearing on release. They both looked down at their fallen enemy.

The paladin swiped her hand up and Krona was lifted by an invisible force and held in front of them. His head lolled forward having lost consciousness.

“Too long have you gone without peace. Too long have you driven yourself mad chasing your unanswered questions. It is time to rest, Krona of the Maltusians, and be with your loved ones who have went on before you.” With that she gently blew into his face; as she did so Krona’s body became golden dust that floated up into the sky, out into the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vertas - basically, the goodies  
> Armageddon - the final battle will be fought between the forces of good and evil/the last and completely destructive battle (dictionary.com)  
> Paladin - heroic champion - Couldn't come up with a proper name for LB's new form.
> 
> The Immortals After Dark series is written by Kresley Cole. It's a supernatural/urban/romance series with a lot of adult themes, so don't read if it's not for your age group and/or you're not into that sorta thing.  
> If you aren't up for reading the series, I've inserted links to certain things to give you an idea of the background.
> 
> Here's the main sources I've used (besides the actual books):  
> https://kresleycole.com/bookshelf/the-immortals-after-dark-series/immortals-after-dark-glossary/  
> https://immortalsafterdarkiad.fandom.com/wiki/Immortals_After_Dark_(IAD)_Wiki
> 
> I.A.D. fans - I hope I did a good job on Nïx and co.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy has been vanquished (temporarily?), but must become of this evolved Ladybug?

Chat came to her other side. “What did you do?”

“He is gone on to his next journey. If he returns, hopefully, he will be better for it. Beings who live that long without their hearts, without a conscience, can be dangerous to the universe indeed.”

“Thank you.”

“You were correct that the child known as Ladybug would not have been able to survive such a deliberate act.”

“Who are you?” Robin asked.

“I am what becomes of a Goddess of Creation wielder awakens as a Valkyrie whilst in throes of battle, anger, pain and grief, while fused with said Goddess. A separate being yet an amalgamation of the three.”

“You can rest now,” Robin advised. “Our enemies are in retreat. Our battle has been won this day.”

“Alas, I cannot.”

The hero and vigilante looked at each other apprehensively, the paladin between them.

“What do you mean?” Chat asked nervously.

“This body is unable to contain the infinite power for much longer,” she said, Marinette’s voice starting to come through, her voice beginning to quiver.

“Marinette?” Damian asked turning her to him. 

“There are letters and videos in my locker in the Miraculous Temple,” she said, her gaze unblinking. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.”

Chat came to Robin’s side, fear in his eyes. “LB! What’s going on?”

“What the low down is, kids, my Little Lightning Bug here is going to go supernova in a few minutes.” All turned to see Nïx coming out of a portal, piggyback riding on a very tall man, who bore red glasses. He was dressed in armoured black combat boots, black and red cargo trousers, an armoured red jerkin. His inverted [Fjord mane](https://www.horsenation.com/2013/03/26/9-stylish-norwegian-fjord-haircuts/) ran down the centre of his head. Cracking his knuckles, light reflected off metal studs of his fingerless biker gloves.

Nïx hopped off his back, landed on neon pink translucent jelly platforms, glittering purple toenails peeping out, her short, blue denim skirt exposed her toned tanned legs, her deep red T-shirt said, in glitter sliver lettering, “Valkyries don’t bite…hard.” Her ever-present pet bat, Bertil, scampered up her escort’s mane.

She flounced over to the small group, her family and other members of the Vertas beginning to gather, observing the soap opera unfolding before her.

Robin whirled on her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. “Save her,” he growled. Nïx looked at the offending hands. 

“Are those mine?” she asked lyrically. Looking Robin straight in the eye, she hissed, Nïx uncharacteristically coherent and vicious in interaction. “They’d better be!”

“Robin, stand down,” his heart clenched at the soft voice. A silver, warm hand touched his shoulder, guiding him away from her aunt, before the Proto-Valkyrie flexed her claws into him. “It’s OK.”

Eyes welling up, emotions choking the usually composed former assassin. “Not you, too. Not after _him_ ,” he whispered. She gave him a small sigh, reached up and stroke his cheek. An unfamiliar gesture as Robin deterred people from over-familiarity with him. He barely tolerated any physical contact from even his best friends and family. Standing on tiptoes, she brushed a soft kiss on his lips. Robin fell back into Nïx’s escort’s arms, asleep.

Turning, the paladin gave a gentle smile to the young blonde hero before her. “This time it is _adieu_ , _mon chat_.” Tears streamed down his face, Chat croaked “How am I to get through this without you there cheering me on, telling me off, Bugaboo?”

“You know I’ll never be far away, and there are our family and friends. You’re never alone, Chat.” She was engulfed in fierce hug; tears soaked her shoulder. The paladin gave him a soft squeeze back. “Keep an eye on Damian for me. Don’t want him stiffening up again. Not after all the hard work Jon and I, well...mainly Jon, put in removing that rod out of his ass.” She got a wet laugh in response. Breaking apart they looked to each other, holding on to each other’s forearms. “Live. For him, and for me.” He nodded at his leader’s order.

The paladin dropped as pain wrecked her body. Energy started pulsating out of her, slowly at first, but even Chat noticed the frequency of the pulse was increasing. Nïx’s escort handed off his burden to Chat and returned to the Proto-Valkyrie’s side.

Clapping her hands to gain the attention of their audience, not that anyone moved an eye from the by-play before them, Nïx bellowed, “Anyone who isn’t immortal or from another plain of existence… wait, where have I heard that before?... best take a hoppity skip through the portal,” she said indicating the new portal her companion had conjured, with a flurry of her hands. “Or you’re gonna have a rotten end to the day.”

All passed with a nod or a sad glance to the paladin on her knees in the dusty red soil of the realm she was a stranger to, save for the grieving father who was being comforted and supported to the portal by his two best friends, his son's body still I his arms. The paladin dug her nails into her upper arms trying to stifle the shrieks of pain she refused to let pass her lips. She didn’t want their last memory of her to be one of her in visible agony. Determinedly she got to one knee, then braced herself to stand. She shook at the effort but took a deep, fortifying breath and straighten. _I’ll die on my feet with a smile on my face._

They all stared at her, she at them, through a doorway that slowly closed. She waved and smiled at them, trying not to let the tears that welled in her eyes to fall, as she saw trails of light on some faces; Chat’s, Nïx’s escort. Their tears reflecting the brightness of the power bursting for release from within her. Her Valkyrie family saluted her, flashes of lightning illuminating their eyes, their mates behind them, each silent a silent guard for the shield maiden Fate gifted them with. Oh, how she wished she had told him before the end how she longed to run into his arms. But there never seemed the time and he didn’t show any indication that he felt anything beyond friendship for her.

Just as the portal closed, the last person she saw was her Aunt Nïx, golden eyes flashing to silver, a stern unnatural look crossed her face. The Proto-Valkyrie’s lip quirked up in a smile at the last second.

🐞🐱👤🦇⚡🦇🐱👤🐞

_In the end, I’m all alone._

Marinette could feel the energy burning her up from the inside. Sweat broke out on her skin, she bit her lip trying to get through the pain. The tears finally fell, and she sobbed in pain hunched in on herself. The pressure was building and building until it rendered her into atoms. Ending the life of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Daughter. Granddaughter. Niece. Friend. Ladybug. Guardian. Valkyrie.

🐞⚡🐞⚡🐞⚡🐞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "20 Authentic Ways to Say Goodbye in French" frenchtogether.com for further clarification  
> Adieu - Goodbye - if you've read my Au Revoir story - you'd know 'adieu' is used in instances when you won't see the person again.
> 
> Any guesses who Nïx's escort is? 😆  
> I've linked in what a Fjord horse's mane looks like. I'm partial to the triangle cut (3rd photo on the link). 🐴🐎
> 
> Anyone catch my little Dogma (1999) nod?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little Lightning Bug doesn't know where she is.

Marinette woke to the sun beaming down on her face. Raising a hand against the glare she twisted round to gaze around her. She was on a grassy bank that gave way to wheat fields. Sitting up she looked down to see she was wearing denim dungarees over a pink T-shirt and tennis shoes. Not her usual fashion sense but she wasn’t going to argue.

“We’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto,” she muttered to herself, as she stood brushing off her dungarees. Suddenly, a sense of foreboding formed in the pit of her stomach and she reached up to her earlobes. She gave a sigh of relief. Her Miraculous was still in place. Thankfully, whomever changed her clothes didn’t tamper with those. But, something was off. Running her fingers up she felt pointed helixes.

 _What the Kwami!!!_ Her ears had changed shape. They were like her long-lost female relatives in New Orleans. But she wasn’t a Valkyrie. She was a Miraculous wielder. Patting her head, she found her hair braided in the Dutch style and it ran down her back like a thick raven rope. _OK, this is super creepy… TIKKI!_ Patting her pockets, she found her friend snug in her breast pocket, sleeping.

“Tikki, are you OK?”

The little Goddess of Creation stirred and yawned at her enquiry. Waking up she blinked up at Marinette. “Hello, Marinette. Goodness am I tired,” she said as she floated out of the pocket. Finally noticing Marinette’s new physical appearance she said, “Congratulations, Marinette!!! You’ve accessed your Valkyrie heritage.”

“Yeah, but something is off, Tikki. I don’t remember how I got here; how I’ve come to be in these clothes,” the young teen said. Looking round she spotted a red arched barn and a two-storey farmhouse half a mile away. She started making her way to them. As she came to the work yard she started calling out, “Hello?” No response. As she made her way to the back of the property she stopped. A pain in her heart caused her to rub at her chest to try to ease it. A tall, masculine figure of a young man with jet black hair stood with his back to her. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and tan work boots. He turned and gave her a smile to light up the universe. Inexplicably tears began to well up in her eyes. “Jon!” she whimpered and dashed into his open arms.

It was like being enveloped by the Sun; he was so warm. She nuzzled her face into his chest, letting the hurt out, her tears soaking his shirt. He crooned at her, rubbing her back in comfort. “Shhh,” he soothed. “I’m here.”

“It’s really you?” she asked leaning back looking up into his sky-blue eyes, which weren't exactly right. Something was missing. “But…you died.”

“It doesn’t matter. What happened before, doesn’t matter. We’re finally together.”

“This must be heaven. Oh, Jon. My heart… when I saw you...,” her throat seized at a memory trying to break through, and she looked at his chest, confusion written on her face.

He stroked her face bringing her attention back up to him. “Ignore all that. Just concentrate on me.” As they wrapped their arms around each other, Jon began to lean down, Marinette began to rise up on her tiptoes to meet his lips. As they were a hairsbreadth away a voice interrupted them.

“Marinette.”

Startled, Marinette turned to see… Superboy. Looking between the two, Marinette was confused.

“Marinette, it’s time to go back,” the hero commanded. Tikki came from behind to his shoulder.

“No…no,” she denied. Clutching at her head she felt like her head was going to split in twain. It was frantically trying to tell her something whilst it was also trying to protect her. “No… no… I don’t want to go back. I’m where I’m supposed to be,” she whimpered, twisting round to bury her face in Jon’s chest, his arms coming around her as if to anchor her to him.

“Marinette, you’re not supposed to be here,” Tikki interjected. “Your Valkyrie awakening was unexpected and intense. As you were wielding an active miraculous, our powers merge and evolved. We basically became a new Goddess. You were powerful enough to beat a billions year old entity but you're body couldn't contain all that energy for long and you died. But there’s so much creative energy in flux where your body shattered. We can go back, Marinette.”

Clutching at the plaid clad chest before her with both hands, Marinette shook her head in denial. “No. I’m here with Jon. I don’t want to go back. I’m happy here with Jon.”

“Marinette, that’s not me,” Superboy said softly. She could hear him coming closer. Above them the sky began to darken, flashes of lightening flickered across the sky; the rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. He gently extracted her from the phantom she clung to and brought her into his own arms. She jerked her head up to look at him, tears spilling as she stared into sky blue eyes alight with… _him_.

Crying she reached up and cupped his face. “Please. Please, don’t make me go back,” she pleaded, her heart ache evident on her face; the usually sunny disposition dimmed.

“You have a chance, Marinette. I want you to take it. I want you to live a long and happy fulfilled life.”

“How can I when you will not be there?”

“As you told Adrien, I will always be there.” 

Around them the scene began to fade, Phantom Jon along with it, sadness on his face. In the end, all that was left was Marinette, Superboy and Tikki in a black void.

“But I ran to you. How am I supposed to live without my heart? My sorrow will weaken the collective. It’s best I go with you,” she said trying to reason with him.

He chuckled at her sneakiness. “Are you sure you’re not a Bat?” He floated back to gaze at her, holding hands. “I must say I do love the outfit.”

“Kansas chic,” she mumbled, not looking at him. Again, receiving a chuckle in response. She looked up at him forlornly, still disbelieving that he wanted her to leave him. He cupped one cheek; she closed her eyes savouring his warm touch, tears flowing all the while.

“You are the light of my life, Marinette. I would not wish for your precious light to be gone from a world that desperately needs it.” Leaning done he kissed her for head, straightened and looked earnestly into her eyes. “I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” A heartfelt declaration and he was gone.

 _I didn't get to say goodbye... again! I didn't get to tell him how I..._ Marinette curled in on herself. Bereft of her love. 

“Marinette?”

“Please, Tikki. Let me just rest,” she implored tiredly.

Behind her closed eyes, Marinette detected an immense light. “Marinette, do you trust me?” Opening her eyes, Marinette jolted. Before her stood a tall, feminine figure who was encased in a cloak of red with black spots. From the darkness of the raised hood, sapphire eyes sparkled. “There’s so much for you to do, Marinette.”

“Tikki?”

The Goddess nodded. “There’s not much time. Give me your hands.” Marinette did so automatically, still staring at the being before her. “Close your eyes. I will guide you on how to reorganise your atoms that have been scattered and return you to life.”

_All is not lost, my Little Lightning Bug._

🐞🦸⚡💔⚡🦸🐞

Marinette awoke standing in the dusty red world where she met her demise. She could feel the energy still pulsating from the explosion. Tikki floated before back in her familiar form.

“Tikki, can I…?” The Goddess of Creation smiled, nodded and wink at her unvoiced question. “Tikki, spots on.” Once transformed she shook herself to loosen her tight muscles. Steadying herself she closed her eyes and thought back to her life with Jon; their first meeting as superheroes; training together; socialising together; identity reveals; sharing secrets; the joy, the pain; the laughter, the tears; his eyes when he was happy, when he was sad; the feel of his arms around her; the sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear; the touch of his hand when he would guide her through a crowd. 

All the sensations and emotions she opened herself up to. When the lightning struck her, she consumed it. Levitating up she reached up and pull down, as if she was bringing a face to hers. She brushed her lips against warm ones. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her to a tall muscular body. A familiar smell captivated her as the kiss deepened and her hands moved from smooth, soft cheeks into thick, satin hair. As the kiss ended and racing hearts slowed, Ladybug opened her eyes and saw startled sky blue staring down at her.

She smiled brightly up at the bemused person.

Then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, someone, did you pick up on my “We’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto" (Wizard of Oz, 1939) irony?
> 
> If you haven't read I.A.D. series or the background links from previous chapters, three points of info on I.A.D. Valkyries:  
> They can die from sorrow.  
> A sorrowful Valkyrie can weaken the tribe.  
> Lightning manifests in response to their intense emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ladybug stood all alone, the others stood at a loss on the other side of the doorway.

_ On the Other side of the Portal _

The portal closed and Kaalki’s wielder released her to recharge. Red Hood silently fed the Goddess her sugar cubes and drew her close to him for comfort. He looked at the assembly before him, Nïx to his side still staring at the spot where the portal had closed, where they had abandoned Ladybug to her fate, her back resolutely to the crowd. He felt the cool breeze wafting from the sea front. Looking out from the observation deck of Wayne Tower, his city glistened in the night.

 _They don’t know how close to oblivion they came, tonight_ , he thought, unconsciously stroking Kaalki, reassuring himself she was fine. Under the hood, his aquamarine eyes filled up with tears. _Marinette… Jon…_ his heart broke at the thought of the teens who were little siblings to him.

Without warning all the Valkyries began to wail and shriek. Lightning cracked above and around Wayne Tower, shaking the building and threatening to shatter the glass. Regin the Radiant collapsed to the ground, punching (and cracking) the floor as she wailed. Declan, her husband, crouching down beside her drawing his tormented wife into his arms, trying to comfort her. Lucinda the Huntress manically pulled on her hair, tears streaming down her face. Her lykae mate grabbed her hands in one of his and drew her to him with the other. She opened her mouth and muffled her screams into his chest. His face breaking at the pain his mate was in, that he couldn’t do anything about. Other Valkyrie were equally distraught, and others tried to comfort them.

“What’s going on?” Hood muttered just as Red Robin called through the comms.

“Teams, report. Our Valkyries are hysterical; crying; shrieking; wailing. What’s happening? Can anyone advise?” Replacement sounded frantic, cracks of thunder sounding regularly over the comms, just as Gotham was experiencing.

“One of our own has gone on to [Gimlé](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giml%C3%A9),” Nïx uttered. Still not breaking away from her one-woman stare down contest.

“Ladybug,” Chat whimpered as he fell to his knees, still holding a sleeping Robin in his arms. Lying the young vigilante down, Chat moved to hug his own knees and began sobbing.

“Hey, Badger,” Nïx said brightly, looking to Red Hood, no sign of sadness or despair on the first Valkyrie’s face. “Open the door again, we forgot something.”

“Nïx, I don’t think…” he began gently but stopped as Nïx crossed her arms, tucked her chin to her chest to glare up at him, her face contorting into a pout. The only thing she didn’t do like a child about to have a hissy fit was tap a foot in obvious irritation.

A scream of “SUPERBOY!” broke Red Hood’s attention. Turning he saw Superboy’s body disintegrate into golden particles, a frenzied Superman moving his unladdened arms trying to catch some remains of his son. He felt a tap on his shoulder, “Now, Badger!” Nïx demanded. Following his gut, Red Hood invoked “Kaalki, Full Gallop. Voyage!”

Opening the portal, Red Hood, as his Miraculous persona Mustang, moved but stopped and stood flabbergasted. The portal widened and Nïx hurtled on to the plain giggling and clapping with joy all the while. Silence behind him as the others saw what he did.

“It can't be,” he uttered. Before him hovering in the air was Ladybug, in her normal vestige but where she should have been red, silver flowed, and black spots were now gold. Electricity danced off her suit. To Mustang, it seemed, from the position of her body she was reaching up in a kiss. Golden particles gathered to her to form the shape of a caped figure. Blinding golden light flashed and the next, Superboy had his arms around the Silver Ladybug and kissing her back. When they broke apart an amazed Superboy looked down into a joyful Ladybug. Good thing he had her wrapped in his arms as the teenage heroine promptly passed out.

⚡🦡🐞🦸🐞🦡⚡

_ Val Hall, New Orleans, Louisiana, USA _

Marinette woke to feeling fresh and relaxed for the first time in nearly five years. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched and stared down at the pink pjs set she wore, then at the room she was closeted in. _I’m in Val Hall_? The last clear memory she had was of the battle with Krona’s forces, when she tried to remember beyond that her head would ache, causing her to clutch the sides of her head. _Wait. What’s s with my ears_? Reaching up she felt her normally rounded ears were now pointed. Her raven hair hung down; way passed her shoulders. _Oh, this isn’t good_! _How am I supposed to explain all this to Maman and Papa_?!?!

As she scrambled out of bed a knock came from the door. “Come in.” Annika, Nïx and Tikki came through the door.

“Good, you’re up,” Annika said, coming over and embracing her ‘niece’.

“Annika, what’s going on? My mind is all scrambled.”

“Don’t worry, Marinette,” Tikki said, flying to her chosen and snuggling her cheek. “Your memories will come back eventually. The battle took a lot out of you, and your mind is just resettling after some changes.”

“Yeah, Tikki. I’m a Valkyrie now. How did that happen?”

“Well, Lightning Bug,” Nïx said, from her position, flopped on the bed, feet kicking in the air. “It seems when you’re the descendent of Wóden and Freya, no matter how far back in your bloodline it may be, you have the potential to become a shield maiden. Toss in being a wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous, and basically merge with the Goddess of Creation, when trauma triggers your awakening… well… let’s just say some badass-ery occurs.”

“You’ll remember everything eventually, Marinette. Just know that you are now a Valkyrie and when wielding Tikki’s Miraculous, you have access to the powers of three deities, one of which is a primordial. There lies a lot of possibilities, some of which you have already performed,” Annika said reassuringly.

“There’s a lot we need to discuss with you; the outcome of the battle; casualties, whom you may be able to help,” Tikki added. “But there’s someone we think you might want to see first.” Tikki floated to the balcony doors to look out at the grounds of Val Hall. Marinette followed and her attention was arrested at the sight. Below towards the treeline was the back of a tall, masculine figure, a red cape bearing the insignia of the House of El rippled in the breeze. Images started bombarding her; the battle; Superboy’s death; Krona; her own death; the farm…she remembered it all.

Opening the doors, Marinette walked over and stepped up on to the railing as if she were going up stairs, the breeze fanned her face carrying his scent to her. “Jon,” she whispered, uncertain; thinking her heart and mind were playing tricks on her.

The figure turned at her whisper. A smile lighting up a face she held so dear, he held out his arms. Alighting off the railing as if she were stepping of a curb Marinette landed on the ground below and ran in to his arms. Launching herself into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist, seized control of face so that she may gaze down upon him; his arms came around her to secure her to him. Sapphire met sky-blue. Smiling down at her love, Marinette lowered her lips to his. 

Distantly she could hear cheering, applause and cat calls and someone advising “Get a room you two!” With someone pointing out, “They’re still teens. We shouldn’t be encouraging such behaviour.” Raspberries were blown in response to the only sensible, mature adult in the pack.

Breaking apart they smiled softly at each other.

"People do crazy things, when they're in love," they said to each other, as one.

“I love you, Jonathan Samuel Kent.”

“I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

💖🐞🦸⚡🦸🐞💖

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this little adventure which started with only three scenes in my head: Marinette's awakening as a Valkyrie, consumed with lightning; Superboy dying (somehow); Ladybug bringing him back (somehow). It probably seems a bit rushed but I didn't want to get bogged down with more plot and make a bigger mess of the story.  
> I'm amazed I did four chapters considering I only had the three scenes in my head.  
>   
> And up to the last minute I was still humming and hawing whether to make it a Daminette or Jonette. I saw a comment on another fic (can't remember which one) that Damian wouldn't be Marinette's type personality wise, and it got me thinking about the need for more Jonette fics. Don't get me wrong, my loyalties are with La Royal Daminette. But it was a nice change to have the two walking embodiments of sunshine be the ship for once.
> 
> When I was researching for a DCU E.T. villain, other than Darkseid (who has been directly and indirectly involved in previous stories) and Brainiac (referred to in The (M)BE), it was a bit of a coinkidink that on researching the villain, Krona has battled a Superman brandishing Mjölnir (Thor's Hammer) in a JL/Avengers crossover.  
> So obviously that just cemented my choice of villain.😁
> 
> I didn't know if a fallen Valkyrie went to Valhalla when they passed, because in I.A.D. the Valkyries are actually born and raised in Valhalla, come to Earth/Midgard, never to return to Valhalla. So I'm not sure where those who die go to. But I don't think it would be Helheim or Fólkvangr.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_in_Norse_paganism
> 
> Did you guess Nïx's escort right? Does Nïx calling her escort 'Badger' 🦡 make sense now?
> 
> I had to throw Disney's Hercules' (1997) line in here somewhere! 😅🥰


End file.
